


I'm Flirting With You

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day on the job hasn't been easy, but it's got it's high points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Flirting With You

Dana walks into the station break room to find Vithya sprawled out over the table. Her arms are stretched out on either side, hanging off the sides of the table and her legs are hanging off another. Dana pulls out a chair and uses one of the only unoccupied spaces on the table to rest her elbows on, her chin in her hands. Vithya turns her head to look at Dana.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Dana smiles. “So how’s the first day going?”

“Ugh.”Vithya rolls onto her side, curling into the fetal position. “I’m ready for it to be over.”

“That bad, huh?” Dana’s smile turns sympathetic. She pulls a granola bar out of her backpack and offers it to Vithya.

“Eh, it’s not that. I’m just tired, you know? I’m not used to this whole job thing yet. I don’t know how you manage this and classes almost every day.”

Vithya takes the offered granola bar. She has her own food in her backpack, but it’s more of a full meal than a snack and she’s just not in the mood for a full meal. Dana reaches into her backpack again, this time coming up with an apple for herself. She takes a bite and taps her chin like she’s really thinking about the answer.

“Good time management?” Dana shrugs.

Vithya grins. “You say that like it’s a question.”

“Good time management.” Dana nods this time.

Discontent with the comfort levels the table provides, Vithya slides off and plops down into a chair next to Dana. She bumps her shoulder against Dana’s, raising her eyebrows in mock suggestion.

“You’ll have to teach me your ways one of these days, Ms. Queen of Good Time Management.”

Dana manages to wait until she pulls the apple away from her face to let out a snort of laughter.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the queen of good time management. The queen wouldn’t put off a paper because Cecil is giving her so many errands.” The apple piece she’s chewing and the hand she’s using to cover the sight of it make the words hard to understand, but Vithya manages.

“That doesn’t sound like good time management.” Vithya gives her a skeptical look.

“I said good time management, not perfect.” Apple swallowed, Dana sticks her tongue out at Vithya.

Vithya pokes her side in retaliation which Dana retaliates to by poking Vithya right back. A mischievous glint appears in her eyes. Dana’s eyes widen and she scoots her chair back and away from Vithya, knowing full well what’s probably going to happen next.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dana says, ready to run if Vithya follows her.

She does. Dana jumps up to get away. She moves so quickly and so suddenly that the chair falls back when she gets up and Vithya only narrowly manages to avoid tripping over it when she moves to follow Dana. The chase is short and a little dizzying. They don’t leave the break room which doesn’t have much free space around all the intern memorials, tables, and chairs so mostly they’re just running in circles around one table like they’re playing a two person game of Duck, Duck, Goose.

The chase comes to an end when Vithya trips over a shoelace that had come untied. She falls right into Dana, but not onto her and Dana manages to get the upper hand so that she’s on top of Vithya, tickling her breathless. Vithya kicks her legs out, but with Dana straddling her hips it doesn’t do anything to help her.

“Oh my god, you are so going to get it!” Vithya is squirming underneath her, still at a disadvantage.

“Oh yeah, what are you—woah!” Vithya manages to flip them over so that she’s on top, giving Dana a taste of her own medicine. Dana’s laugh is a mix of snorts and giggles and squeals. It’s the sort of laugh that’d be genuinely contagious of Vithya weren’t already laughing.

This goes on for a few minutes more, until Dana pushes at Vithya’s knees to get her off. This is fun and all, but they are still at work.

"What was that for?" Dana asks as her laughter subsides. She lifts herself onto her elbows and looks over at Vithya who has rolled into the space next to her.

Vithya gives her a wide grin and shrugs.

"I’m flirting with you."

"Tickle fights are flirting?" Dana shakes her head, still smiling.

"Sure, I don’t see why not." Vithya shrugs again. Her smile fades into something a little unsure. "Was that okay?"

Dana chooses not to answer with words right away. She responds first by giving Vithya a quick kiss on the cheek. When she pulls away, she nods.

"It was wonderful." She stands up off the ground and pats herself down to get anything that might have been on the floor off of her. She’s seen some of the things that wind up on it and they are not things she wants on her. Now let’s go. I’m sure Cecil has a whole list of things he wants us to do. We’d better get back to work."

She extends a hand to help Vithya up. Vithya accepts the offer. Dana pulls her up and out of the break room, all the way down the hall to Cecil’s studio.

She doesn’t even bother to hide her goofy grin when Dana turns to her and says:

"We’ll talk about dates just as soon as we’re done here."


End file.
